


Breath, Dammit!

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Cold. It was cold around your body, but your lungs burnt like fire.





	Breath, Dammit!

Cold. It was cold around your body, but your lungs burnt like fire. Your mouth opened in an attempt to take in some much needed oxygen, but only water rushed in. You waved your arms helplessly, even if it was of no use. Deeper and deeper you sank. Everything was a blurry, tiring mess. Sleep was overcoming you, and you wanted to give into the darkness so badly. You thought the urge to sleep, because you knew, if you gave in, you'd be dead. The rope bound tightly around your ankles was keeping you from swimming up, from fighting death. There was nothing around you but the biting cold.

You could still see Sherlocks face before your eyes. His shocked impression as the criminal, who had kidnapped you, pushed you into the icy river. Your vision went completely dark from the lack of oxygen, but it was more likely that you just closed them. 

"This is it", you thought,"This is how I die"

You felt your heart slow down - but you didn't give up.  
You had lost the feeling in your toes and in your fingers - but you didn't give up just yet.  
Your head had started to spin - but still, you didn't give up.  
Your feet hit the gravelly ground and you lost all hope - you gave up.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock"

You didn't feel the hand catching your wrist, pulling you up with inhuman strength caused by adrenalin filled blood. Your back hit the ground with a wet thud, and a familiar voice called your name. The raven haired detective shook your body. "Breathe, dammit", he swore under his breath. He pushed his lips upon yours, bringing air into you lungs. One, two, three times. Finally, you started coughing up water. As you opened your eyes Sherlock thanked every god he could think of.

"Don't worry", he whispered,"I've got you now" He pushed your cold wet body against his, trying to provide warmth. You panted heavily, trying to get as much oxygen as possible into your body. Sherlock held you close, the both of you shivering and shuddering, as the blaring ambulance closed in.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
